


I Just Don't Belong

by phantomlove908



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Eggsy had been with Harry and Merlin for a little over six months now. He was happy, but he didn’t want to admit any insecurities to them.





	I Just Don't Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr.

When Eggsy arrived home, he found the other two curled up and asleep on the couch. His heart felt heavy in his chest.

They looked so comfortable.

Eggsy had been with Harry and Merlin for a little over six months now. He was happy, but he didn’t want to admit any insecurities to them. He loved them both equally and enjoyed spending time with them.

But there were times in which he didn’t feel like belonged there; moments like these. Harry and Merlin had been together for years already and suddenly, here was a man half their age joining them.

Maybe it would be for the best if he simply let them be. There was no need to keep being a burden.

His eyes were beginning to sting and he felt a sob building up but he managed to contain it. For a moment he just stood there, watching them.

After a minute, he walked passed them, making his way upstairs. Before he even reached the first step, Merlin stopped him.

“Why didn’t you let us know you were here.”

“I didn’t want to wake you. You was asleep.” Harry scrunched his eyes and stretched before opening his eyes. “Hello, love,” he smiled lazily.

“Hi. Well, if you’ll excuse me.” Eggsy didn’t wait for a response, he simply went upstairs and immediately walked into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it.

He turned on the showerhead. The noise of the water was an opportunity for him to let loose. He no longer fought the tears.

They came down messily, staining his cheeks and his shirt in the process.  _Why? Just leave. You don’t belong here, leave them alone. They don’t need you._ With _his_  back pressed up against the wall, his sobs finally escaped his mouth.

He was not sure exactly how much time had passed when he heard Harry and Merlin asking for him.

“Eggsy, please open the door.” Merlin tried to remain calm because he didn’t want to scare the lad. He was just as concerned as Harry was.

“We just want to make sure that you’re okay, love.” 

“Leave me alone!”  He didn’t want them to see him. Not like this. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“That’s it,” called Merlin. The next thing Eggsy saw was Merlin kicking the door open with Harry a step behind him.

Both men walked directly to Eggsy- his face raw with tears. They crouched down to where he was and they hugged him. Merlin rubbed circles on his back while Harry combed his hands through his hair. Eventually, his sobbing subsided.

“Are you ready to tell us what’s going on?” Harry spoke as soft as he possibly could.” 

Eggsy didn’t look at them but nodded in response. 

“I suggest taking this to the bedroom then.” Merlin stood up and picked him up and took him to the bed. 

They sat down, with Eggsy in the middle of the two.

“Can you please speak to us now, please?”

“Just don’t get mad,” he muttered while covering his face with his hands. 

“We would never be angry with you, love,” spoke Harry.

“We only want to make sure you are safe and happy,” Merlin rubbed his back soothingly.

Eggsy took in a deep breath and let it out. “It’s just that I don’t feel like I belong. I feel like you’d be better off without me. Just like you were before,” the last words coming out as a whimper.

The two other men wrapped their arms around him in a tight embrace. 

“Eggsy, we both love you very much. We’re sorry if we have done anything to make you think the opposite.”

“Frankly, Eggsy,” Merlin loosened his grip and looked at him, “I think you are stuck with us for the rest of our lives. We love you and we’re not sure if we can let go of you at this point.”

Eggsy smiled sheepishly with tears-out of happiness this time. “Is that supposed to be a marriage proposal?”

Harry leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, “If you want it to be.”

“We both want you here with us. Please do not doubt us in that. We want you to be happy with us.” Merlin kissed him sincerely, followed by Harry who shared the same intensity.

“Do you believe us now, love?”

Eggsy glanced at both of them and nodded.

“If you ever doubt us, don’t be afraid to talk to us.” Harry smiled and leaned his head on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Yes, sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It would have saved me a lot of grief.”

“It’s normal to have insecurities, love. We all have them, but the best thing to do is communicate.”

“Well, you two. Are you ready for some sleep?”  Merlin stood up looking at them.

That night Eggsy slept in the middle with Harry and Merlin on each side; Merlin’s chest pressed up against his back, with Harry’s face nuzzled against his neck. After many years of feeling lost and trying to find his way, he finally found his little corner of the earth; life with the two greatest joys in his life.


End file.
